Thoughts
by PennyGirl
Summary: Carlan was told bits about their relationship, Kel thinks about how it has grown...


Disclaimer: I don't own the Protector of the Small, or any other Tortall characters and am not making any money off of this story.

* * *

Thoughts

Kel growled as the stifling heat of her blankets woke her again. Swiftly, she threw them off and sighed as the cool air of the late autumn night surrounded her and sent goose bumps up her skin. Next to her, Jump growled from his spot under the blanket, and curled into a tighter ball.

Kel smiled at the small pup's antics and sat up in bed quickly before setting her feet on the floor. Some of the boards creaked, but she ignored them as she reached for her breeches and then slipped on her boots. She couldn't sleep, so a walk around the command building usually helped.

As silent as possible, she pulled her door shut behind her and took a right down the hall; letting the moonlight slipping through the shutter slats at the end of the hall light her way.

She thought while she walked. Her thoughts drifting from duty schedules, to supply lists, to town meetings and then, as always, they finally drifted over to Dom.

Kel's heart tightened as she thought of him, remembering his blue eyes laughing as he teased her, or how they would burn when they were alone and he would lean in to kiss her. It had been five months since she'd seen him last, and she hoped her letters to him had provided some comfort from their separation.

She remembered the first time he'd kissed her. A quick peck, after the group's celebration at the end of the war. They'd thought nothing of it at the time; but then she'd gone to report to Vanget at Northwatch. Third company had been there, and Dom had smiled his flirting smile at her and they realized than that things had changed.

Her thoughts drifted from their smiling glances to frenzied kisses, their first time and their first fight. She remembered his cruel words and loud voice, and she with her slow burning temper. How he'd left with the Own and returned to her alone; an apology on his lips and she with forgiveness in her heart. Their letters back and forth when they'd first been separated for a truly long period of time, and their joyful reunion with her first whispered words of love. Kel thought, as she often did, how surprisingly easy it was to be with Dom. She never thought she'd find someone who'd be so accepting of everything she was, as she was of them.

Kel jolted out of her thoughts at hearing the soft creak of feet on wood. Going softly, she turned past the corner of the hall and watched as Seaver, visiting from the south, slipped backward out of Neals room and silently slipped the door closed, a grin on his face and a small clay bottle in his hand.

He turned away from the door and stopped cold at the sight of Kel in the hallway with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. They stared back at each other in silence for several moments. Her gaze curious while his was slightly nervous. He looked like Jump, a look she'd seen often when they used to prank each other as pages.

Kel sighed and turned the other way. "Good night, Seaver," she said softly, walking back the way she came. Not asking, and not caring. She knew he and Neal liked to pick on each other. She would find out what he had done later.

* * *

"Blue?" he asked incredulously, his fingers playing with her hair as they relaxed on her bed and caught up on their time apart.

Kel giggled and nodded as his eyes lit up at the sight and shoulders shaking with his own response. "And patchy too," she said. "Like a dog with mange."

Dom laughed aloud at that and smiled at her. "Poor meathead," he said. Chuckling as he pictured it. "I wish I could've seen it."

Kel smiled. "I'm sure Tobe will be glad to describe it to you. He tells it very well."

Dom smiled. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

"That would be good," Kel said. "He enjoys visiting with you."

Dom nodded and his fingers drifted over her neck to play with the skin in the V of her shirt. She sighed and his touch sent shivers of peace through her veins. They stayed like that in silence, content with just being together and near again. Neither in any hurry to get on with the day or let their reunion be rushed beyond what they wanted. Happy to just be calm and in love.

Later, as dark overtook the town and they lay wrapped in her blankets with the sound of rain on the roof lulling them to sleep, she said, almost in a whisper, "I missed you."

She felt his lips as they pressed against her shoulder, and as he continued to lay more kisses on her bare skin she asked, "Did you miss me?"

Dom smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter, letting his mind drift off to sleep. "Always," he answered fondly.

* * *

A/N: Just like Commanders Lady, I wrote this awhile ago and finally cleaned it up to post. It's kind of a prequel and sequel wrapped into one I guess. I hope everyone likes it as much as they do Commanders Lady. Feel free to review and let me know what you think.

THANKS!


End file.
